Why does the sky cry
by Kiarou
Summary: Takari. TK has always been the type to put others first, even if it hurts him. And he's finally summoned enough courage to tell Kari his feelings. But something doesn't go as planned. My first fanfic ever. better then the summary, I promise
1. Chapter 1: Suprise

I dont own digimon...kinda obvious...

* * *

Prologue: It was almost winter, and TK was still in class. It had been 6 years since the digidestin retired from their duties; TK was now 17 and the older digidestin were in college.

TK stared at the clock, tapping his foot in anticipation. _15minitues left…man this cant take any longer…_ he thought to himself. He took a quick glance at Kari only to find that she was looking at him too. They both smiles at each other, as they usually do. You see, TK had known Kari since he was 3years old. But just recently started to have feelings for her, he struggled with this for a long time, asking everyone for advice. He was her best friend and she was his, he wouldn't want to do anything to compromise the friendship they have. Just when he was deep within thought the bell rang. The class stood up as it always did, and he waited for Kari so they could walk home together. After school TK usually walked Kari home since it was on his way to his apartment.

"Hey, what cha waiting for?" said a familiar voice

TK snapped out of his though to see Kari stand there. "Ah, nothing much" he said as the ystarted walking "Hey, Kari what cha doin tomorrow?"

"Hmm…nothing, not that I know of? Why?"

"Good! Meet me at the park around 2 tomorrow" TK said with a grin on his face.

She looked at him curiously "Ok, why?"

"It's a surprise," he said grinning even larger then before

"You really shouldn't keep secrets you know" she said teasing him

"Yeah, bu-" TK started but was cut off by the intercom

"Ms. Kamiya, Please come by to the office," said the booming voice of the intercom

"Well, I guess that's me…" she said looking worried

"You in trouble?" TK asked worried

"I don't think so"

"Well I'll wait for you on the breeze way" TK said grinning

"Alright" Kari shouted back. While she was fast pace walking toward the office

* * *

TK sat on the bench in the breeze way and wait for her to come out.

15 minutes pass. She's still not here

30 minutes pass. She's still not here

45 minutes pass. She's still not here

TK looked down at his cell phone. _Almost 4…I got to get going, the stores gonna close soon._ He said to himself as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

TK made his way toward the jewelry shop and went in.

"Ah, TK! Didn't think you were gonna get here today" the store clerk said

"Heh, yeah, I was delayed a bit" Tk said as he walked up to the counter.

"Well, Here you go, it came out great! I'd say it was master piece!" The female clerk said handing TK a black 2 inch box.

"Great!" TK said smiling ear to ear

"So…When you gonna give it to _her_" The clerk said, now smiling as big as TK

"Tomorrow…" he said looking extremely nervous

"Hey, don't be nervous, she's very lucky to have a guy like you" she said giving a sincere smile

"Thanks" He said. Grabbing the box and running out of the store

* * *

TK walked into his apartment. "Hey mom, I'm home!" he said.

"All right, TK, There's dinner in the fridge, I'm leaving soon." she yelled from the other room.

_That's right, she's leaving tonight for that business meeting._ TK said to himself.

TK sat on the couch and looked at the box. He then pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing.

"What cha writing dear" TK's mom said.

"Wha-uh? Da…n-nothing…" TK said quickly hiding the paper and box.

She smiled at him, "You're a horrible liar you know."

"Yea…I know…" TK said hanging his head down

"Well, I'm leaving now, and Matt's gonna come pick you up tonight and take you to his place" she said

"Alright" TK said walking over to her and giving her a hug and kiss goodbye.

'"See ya" TK's mom said leaving the apartment.

TK sat back down and finished writing on the paper. He then picked up the box. The box let him set a password lock on it. He thought to himself for a moment and set the box password. He opened it, stuck the note in then picked up the phone to call Matt. He dialed his number, and it rang twice before someone picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, it's TK"

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you're gonna pick me up?"

"Pick you up? Why?"

"Because mom left… for that meeting… in Kyoto!"

"…OH! Right, sorry lil bro, I totally forgot"

"Well now you know, come pick me up!"

"Sorry, I can't"

"Cant? Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna be doin a concert in 5"

"WHAT?! What about me?"

"Ah, You can cook, Ill pick up tomorrow"

"…Alright…see ya later -beep-" he put down the phone

TK stood up and went to go take a shower. When in the shower he could only think about one thing, or rather one person. Kari. "I'm so lucky to have a best friend like her…" He closed his eyes "And tomorrow, I'm gonna tell her. Everything." He got out of the shower, ate, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning TK woke up. "_Nghss…"_ TK grunted. He looked at the time it was 12. "Man, I slept in…" He slowly got up and walked to the shower. After a quick shower he got dressed. He put on a white T-shirt and a pair jean and green track jacket. He then went to grab his "lucky" hat. As He was about to put it on he started thinking about when he got it.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was a coupe of months after they got back from the digital world, they were still eight and Kari bought him that hat as a just-because-present.

"Hey TK!" a young Kari yelled running toward a blonde eight year old.

"Huh? Hey!" TK said waving

"I got you something…" she said timidly

"Huh? You…got me something?" he said with a curious smile

She smiled and held out the hat. TK took the hat and put it on

"Oh, wow! Its so cool!" he said hugging her

"Really? You like it!?!"

"Of coarse! I'll always wear it!"

"Really you promise?"

"I promise," he said cheerfully

END FLASH BACK

* * *

Even to this day, he still kept that promise. He put the hat on and grabbed a basketball. "Oh" he said turning around to grab the black box. He looked at the box once more before putting it in his jacket pocket.

He started leaving the apartment, and heading toward the park smiling to himself. _This is it, finally the day_. He said trying to calm his nerves. When he got to the park he sat on the bench. He looked up at the sky, it was really cloudy, it was gray, TK just started at it. He didn't hate this kind of weather like most other people, while it was true he loved sunny days and clear skies better, he didn't mid this either. He just sat there staring and waiting, and waiting, and waiting. It was now 3:30 and she still was nowhere to be seen.

He started to get worried so he decided to head toward her house. He was dribbling his ball while walking down the sidewalk toward Kari's apartment. _I hope she's all right; I haven't seen her since yesterday. When they called her to the office…_ suddenly his thoughts were broken by a very familiar sound. He heard Kari's giggle, the same giggle that would always brighten his day when ever he need it. He listened again and heard it was coming from around the corner, suddenly hope filled him again as he started to walk faster to turn the corner. But what he saw was not what he expected.

He saw the love of his life holding hands, giggling to a tall, blonde boy whispering in her ear. She giggled more and kissed on the cheek. Shock over took TK's body; he dropped his ball as it went rolling into the street. He couldn't move. He knew this boy. He knew him from somewhere…but where…then it hit him…

The American Digidestin…

…Willis…


	2. Chapter 2: The Sky's Tears

Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon, if I did, I would have done a bunch of things different.

* * *

Tk just stood there in shock as he looked at the two of them. There was Kari, the girl he knew all too well and then there was the other boy. Willis. He had grown quite a bit since they last saw him; he was probably as tall at TK, maybe taller. He had abandoned his "baseball" apparel and adopted more of an 'All-American' look. He was wearing dark ripped jeans, and light, faded, brown t-shirt with an imprint of an eagle on it, and a Dark brown hoodie.

After Kari and Willis stopped giggling, they finally noticed TK standing there.

"Hey, TK!" Kari called

TK snapped out of his confusion and went to pick up his ball.

"Hey…"he said with a grim voice, "Is that…Willis?"

"Yeah, he came here yesterday, that's why they called me to the office. I'm his guide." She replied with a smile. "He's gonna be living here in Japan now"

"Long time no see, eh, TK?" Willis said coming from behind.

"Yeah… I guess so." TK replied. He was jealous, but TK being TK quickly did his best to push those feelings aside. "Heh, well..It…It was nice seeing you again…" TK said taking a bow and turning around to leave.

"Wait, where you going?" Kari asked to his back.

"I-I have to go…I have to go somewhere" TK said doing his best to hide the hurt scowl on his face.

"We'll come with yo-" but before she could finish her sentence TK was already running down the street.

* * *

TK was just running, he had no ideal where his legs were taking him; he just kept on running, and running, fighting so hard to fight back the tears. After a while of running he finally stopped, his whole body felt numb. He reached in his pocket to pull out the little black box. He just stood there, admiring it. _How stupid of me…_ he said to himself. _To think…I should of known better. Kari is the most popular girl in school. She could have any boy out there. There's know way she could feel the same way about me, as I do her. No way she could have loved me…a nobody_.

Just then a strong gust of wind broke his thought and blew his hat off his head. Fortunately it blew right into the fence next to him. He looked down at the hat, remembering when Kari gave that to him. He leaned over to pick up the hat and just stared at it. After awhile of just standing and staring, he put the black box in the hat then crumpled his hat into a ball. He looked at the ball again. At this point he's barely able to hold back the tears. He finally threw the crumpled hat with the box in it into the trashcan next to him. He started to run again, but this time faster, it was like an all out sprint. He was running and running. His body was screaming for a rest, but his heart was in too much pain to pay attention.

He just kept running until he was on the outskirts of Odaiba. He finally stopped next to a concrete wall. He was tired and hurt. _Why am I doing this…why do feel this way…_ he though to himself as he looked to the sky and closed his eyes.

He felt water on his face, just a drip, but still, water. As it ran down his cheek he was thinking to himself. _Water? Am I- Am I crying?_ And then another drop of water hit him in the face, followed by another and another; soon the cold tears of the sky were beating upon his face. _The sky…It's…crying. Why? Why?!? I'm the one who wants to cry…_

He couldn't take it anymore, finally the tears started coming. His tears. He fell to his knees and leaned his head against the wall.

"WHY? Why is this happening, I don't want to do this, Why am I crying" He nearly screamed. He just stayed there, in the freezing rain, crying. Not knowing if that was his tears on his face or the sky's. He then let out a gasp of pain.

"AHHHhhhhh…." He screamed through his tears.

"Hikari…"he whispered to himself

* * *

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

* * *

"This is the Odaiba train station over there" Kari said, pointing to the train station on there right. "And that's the park" she said point to there left.

Her and Willis were just walking; she was showing him around Odaiba. Willis took advantage of this and constantly whispered flattering things in her ear, making both of them laugh. This action was often reward with a kiss on the cheek.

As they were walking something caught her eye. She turned quickly to see what it was. She looked at the trashcan and there was an all too familiar hat, crumpled into a ball. She walked over there and picked it out of the trash.

"This is…TK's" she said worridly.

"Something wrong?" Willis said walking over to her.

"I…don't know." She said with as concerned voice.

Right as she said that a raindrop fell on the hat, followed by another, then another, and in no time it was pouring.

"Well, this can't be good." Willis said while taking off his jacket and holding it over both of them. "We might as will go home, you can show me around more tomorrow." That was the main reason Kari was chosen as Willis' guide. They both lived in the same apartment complex.

"Okay." She said looking at the hat, then turning around to see if anyone was behind her.

They were, walking into Kari's apartment complex, and they entered into the elevator she asked Willis "What floor did you say you were on?"

"Don't worry bout it, I'll stop by your apartments first" He said with a smile

She looked at him funny, "Ookayy…why?"

"Well, I have to at least walk you to the door right? It's the least I can do after all the time you spent to show me around." he said leaning down to her level.

She giggled at how silly he was acting, "Ok, fine"

When the elevator stopped at the seventh floor they both got out and walked to Kari's apartment.

"Well, see ya tomorrow" Willis said. He looked around and then tried to lean in for a kiss. As he was leaning in, he felt a finger on his lips push him back.

"Nice try, but your not that far yet." Kari said in an impish way.

"Oh well, can you blame for trying" Willis said, leaning his head back to where it was suppose to be. "I mean, you are too beautiful for any man not to try," he said giving her a wink.

She blushed "Well, you're not bad looking yourself, but you can still get one of these" She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the apartment.

When she walked in she saw her goofy bug brother, Tai, sitting on the couch with an even goofier grin on his face.

"So…" Tai said trying to be smooth about it. "Finally going out with your 'Prince charming' eh?"

She looked at him strange, "We're not going out" she said in a as-a-matter-of-fact kind of way.

"You know you two are awfully close for just being 'best friends'"

At this comment Kari was confused "Uhmm…What? Who are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'who am I talking about?' I'm talking about TK of coarse, duh!" Tai stated feeling please with himself

She laughed at his non-sense, "That wasn't TK, that Willis you goof ball, and we're not dat-" She was cut off before she could even finish

"WHAT!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT TK?!?!" Tai screamed. You see, Tai suffered from the 'Over protective big brother' syndrome, and it just so happen that TK was the **only** boy Tai trusted with his little sister. This was mainly because he had known TK for as long as he could remember. And trusted TK with his life. "IF THAT WASN'T TK THEN WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!?! CUZ IT DEFINATLY LOOKED LIKE TK!!!" Tai was still shouting.

"Geez, cool your jets, that's Willis, we met him in New York a couple years back, he's a digidestin." She said. "But, now that you mention it, he really does look a lot like TK." She stated while pondering with a finger on her chin.

Tai didn't look happy about this at all, but what could he do, he didn't have control of his sister anymore, she was a lot older now. It was obvious Tai didn't approve of this, it was written all over his face. But Kari was now used to this and simply ignored him.

"Speaking of TK…" Kari said as her face became serious. "I'm abit worried…"

"What? Worried? Why? Did something happen to him" As Tai's scowl turn into a concerned face.

"Well… I'm not sure, but we ran into him when I was giving Willis a tour. He looked extremely pale. And I tried to talk to him, but all he did was turn around and run."

"He probably had something important to do, that's all" Tai said, once again getting a cocky face.

"Well, that's what I thought, and just continued Willis' tour. But then I saw this trashcan…and this was is it" she said while pulling out TK's crumpled hat out of her coat pocket and setting it on the counter

Tai's face turned grave again and he stood up from the couch to check out the hat. "How far down the road was the trashcan?"

"I don't know, maybe 40 minutes or so.,." She said trying to think.

Tai just leaned over the counter as he stared at the hat.

"Well. I'm gonna go take a nice hot bath" She said skipping to her room.

Tai didn't bother to respond, he was just staring at the hat. He grabbed the hat and un-crumpled (Is that a word?) it to find a small, 2-in, rectangular black box. He then turned all of his attention to the black box. _What's this?_ Tai thought to himself with a confused look. He took a closer look at the box and saw that there was a five-letter combination on the box. "Well... this must belong to Tk…" he said to himself as he walked back to the couch and sat down. _A five-letter word…_ then it struck him, he quickly entered in the word and the box made a quite click and opened. Tai's eyes widened and his brows raised, as he quickly slammed the box closed and ran to his room to hide it. _I'm sure this is what TK would want me to do, for now anyways_. He though to himself as he walked back to the living room.

"Gahh… TK, what are we gonna do with you…" Tai said to himself slumping down into the couch.

* * *

TK had no ideal how long he had been out there in the cold rain. How long he had been there crying his eyes out, not knowing why.

"I'm so…stupid…" He said, and he fell over on his back. He just stared at the crying sky once again. He reached up and stretched his arm out trying to grab the sky, and comfort it. "I hate it when others cry…" He said to the sky "Even you…" He was still reaching for the sky, deep in thought, when he heard a familiar female voice.

"TK? Is that you?" said the familiar female voice. This voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over to try to see who was talking to him.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this, sorry my writing skills arent very good ; but please enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon, if I did, I would have done a bunch of things different.

* * *

"TK? Is that you?" This familiar female voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over to try to see who was talking to him

As he turned his head to he quickly realized who it was.

"…Sora…?" TK barely said

"TK, are you alright, what happened?" she said rushing toward him as she put her umbrella over him. "What are you doing out here, you're gonna get sick"

TK gave one him famous smiles "I'm not really doing anything" he said as he slowly stood up. His eyes were pretty red and puffy from all the tears.

She frowned "I don't believe you TK" she tried to hold the umbrella under both of them, but it wasn't quite big enough.

"Don't worry bout it." TK said as he grabbed Sora's hand and pushed the umbrella over her "I'm fine in the rain, I've already been here for awhile. A little more won't hurt."

She wasn't happy about the fact that TK wouldn't take the Umbrella, but she couldn't do anything about it. "TK, you don't look well, what are you doing all the way on the other side of town."

TK paused at this and looked at the ground "Nothing, I don't really wanna talk bout it."

"Well, you can't go home in this weather, why don't you come to my place, I'll call someone to pick you up."

TK slowly nodded and gave another one of his smiles. "Thanks, Sora…" he said with a genuine sincerity. He started to think about how she always looked out for him, she was like his big sister. Even when they were in the digital world and Matt ran away, she acted as his big sister and comforted him.

"Tk, are you sure you don't want to stay under the umbrella?" Sora asked him in a worried tone.

"Nah, I'm fine" he retorted trying to hide his face from her. They walked to her apartment, which wasn't very far from where they were. When they reached the apartment, TK was finally out of the rain and Sora let him in.

"Why don't you go take a shower" she told him "I don't want you to catch a cold"

TK smiled, "Thanks"

TK went into the bathroom and within a few minutes she heard the water running. _What happened to him, he seems so… not himself_ she wondered as she went into her room to look for some extra clothes.

TK stood there letting the warm water beat on him face, thinking about what had happened. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He was drying off his hair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, TK, I left some dry clothes for you by the door" Sora said

"Ok, thanks" TK replied.

TK wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and grabbed the clothes. When he was putting on the clothes he noticed they were pretty big, and he wondered whose clothes they were, they looked pretty familiar. When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Sora listening to her messages on her phone. She then looked at TK and laughed at how 'baggy' his clothes looked. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, there Matt's clothes, he left them over here last time he was here."

TK just chuckled "Heh, Yeah I figured" he said sitting down on the couch "Hey, Sora…"

"Yeah?" Sora answered averting her full attention to TK

"Thanks, Sora, this really means a lot to me"

"Its no problem TK, really"

"Yeah, but it just seems like you're always looking out for others, I really appreciate it. You're like my big sister, I mean, even when we were in the digital world, you always help us, and comforted us. And now that you're going out with Matt, you're even more of my sister then before."

Hearing this made Sora feel better

"Thanks TK" she said with the most sincere, loving smile on her face. "But, I still want to know, what were you doing out there in the rain?"

Tk just looked at his feet "I don't really want to talk about it right now" was all TK said.

"That's ok, when you're ready I'm here to listen"

TK gave another one of his smiles.

"But you know" Sora started to say, "You rally shouldn't keep so much inside, TK. I know you; you hide everything inside so you wont hurt anyone but yourself."

TK couldn't say anything; he just stared at his feet

"You've really grown since the Digital World, but then again, all of us have. Though, I still see that smiling, happy little eight year-old when I look at you TK. I think all of us older Digidestin still see you like that. So it hurts all of us when you're like this."

TK finally looked up and smiled, "Thanks"

"Where are you supposed to stay? Matt told me your mom was going out of town."

"Well, Matt was _supposed_ to get me yesterday, but he had a concert, so he said he would get me sometime today." TK said and he looked at the clock. It was 8 pm.

She frowned "Well, I would think he would have already been here by now." She said as she picked up the phone to call him. The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey, Matt its Sora."

_Oh, hey what's up?_

"Why don't you tell me? Aren't you supposed to pick up TK?"

_Yeah, and I will. I'm just a little running a little late._

"Late? Why?"

Well, oyr band took the wrong bus back to Odaiba, but I'll be back sometime tomorrow morning. Why you worried about it anyways?

"Well TK's over here right now…"

_What? Why? Is he alright?_

"Yeah, he seems ok, but I found him in the rain…he wont talk to me"

_In the rain?! WHAT HAPPENED? I'll be over there as soon as possible!"_

"Calm down, he's fi-" the line went dead. "Well, he seemed worried..." She look over back at TK, he still had his head down, staring at his feet. "Hey, TK, you look tired"

TK raised his head "Yeah, I am…"

"Well, I'll be right back. Let me go set up the guest bed"

* * *

FEW MINUTES LATER

"Hey TK, hope you don't mind sleeping without sheets. I haven't done laundry in a while-" She stopped mid sentence because TK was already asleep on the couch. She gave a warm smile and brought the blankets from the guest room and put them on the sleeping TK. She couldn't help but notice how gentle he looked when he was asleep.

"Goodnight…" she said as she stood up to go get ready for bed herself.

* * *

Kari came out of the bath feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. But that didn't last long when she started wondering about TK.

"I hope he's alright." She said to herself. _Hope, that's it, I just have to just trust him and stop worrying, yeah, I'm sure he's fine…I hope..._ But of coarse she couldn't. She just couldn't stop worrying until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't very good, the next will be though, I promise 


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Colors of My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Sorry for the cheese, I'm a cheesy writer

* * *

As morning rose the smell of eggs and bacon tickled TK's nose. He slowly woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyea. 

"Oh, I see you're up. Good morning" Sora said from the kitchen

"Mornin' something smells good" Tk responded as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I decided to make some breakfast for you"

"Thanks, but, you didn't have to do this just for me you know."

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to" Sora said, handing him a plate and giving a sincere smile.

"...Thanks" Tk said smiling back, taking the plate.

After they ate breakfast TK went and took a shower and got dressed in his now dried clothes.

"When did Matt say he was gonna get me?"

"Oh, about that. Matt called this morning, apparently the traffic was really bad last night and they got kicked off the bus. So they had to stay at an inn till they could get a bus in the morning."

"oh…"

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon, just watch." Sora said, comforting him. "I'm gonna go take a shower" she said, standing up "just holler if you need anything"

"k"

TK walked over to the couch and sat down. He just sat there on the couch looking around, and thinking. Why had he been so torn up about the whole thing? He couldn't understand what he felt. He decided to just simply push those feelings off as he always did, and watch some TV. When Sora came out of the bathroom she told him that she needed to run down to the store and pick up some groceries.

"Alright"

"You sure you'll be fine."

"I'm not a little kid anymore" TK stated flatly

She just smiled "Yeah, I know"

* * *

While she was gone TK just watched some TV most the time. But he ended up doing even more thinking about what happened. 

"AH! Why can't I stop thinking about this? It's so unlike me! I can't get it out, it hurts…it hurts so much. Why…? I can't do this." Tk said to himself, putting his head in his hands.

"You don't have to do this alone…" said a voice, interrupting his thoughts. TK quickly looked up to see who it was. It was Sora, apparently he was so deep in thought he didn't even hear her come in.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked nervously.

"Enough" was all she said. TK looked down at his feet again. "Hey, you can tell me what happened, I'm here for you, we're all here for you."

TK knew there was no escaping it anymore. "Well…" he he said, as he started his story "It began Friday. I asked Kari to meet up with me at the park…"

* * *

Time passed, it had been about an hour and TK just finished his story. His face was scrunched up in a hurt scowl. His eye's glazed over. "That's why- that's why, I don't know what to do…" 

Sora put his arm around him "It's okay…"

TK abruptly stood up "It's not okay. I-I don't know what I'm feeling. I love Kari, and want her to be happy no matter what. Even if that happiness comes from Willis as long as she's happy I don't care. At least, that's what I used to think. And I should be okay with that. Bu-but I'm not. It hurts." TK said grabbing his chest. "It hurts so bad." There was no stopping it, tears started flowing out, he leaned his head against the wall and just let himself cry. "Why does it hurt!?! People always say that love is the most amazing feeling. That it completes you. But all this love has given me is pain and emptiness! I can't take it any longer. I feel like I'm about to explode." TK said, nearly screaming with tears flowing down his face. "I don't understand! If only I had been a little earlier. If only…I had told her. Even a day earlier, I can't stand it! It's ripping me apart." TK had his head against the wall. One hand on his heart, looking as if he wanted to rip it out of his chest, the other hand covering his eyes. "But this pain. This pain, even though it pierces my heart. I don't want to forget it. I never want to forget anything. I'm trying to put my shredded heart back together, but its no use these memories rip it apart. But I don't want to loose these memories." TK collapsed on his knees, crying in agony.

"I remember…someone once told me 'Thoughts filled with wishes, become the colors of your heart. And the colors of heart create love' I used to see those colors. But- but now, I can't see the colors anymore. Its fading, I don't know what's happening."

Sora walked over to him and put her arm around him, tears coming from her eyes as well.

"TK, you have no ideal how special you really are. You have no idea how much we love you, how much Kari loves you." She squeezed him harder, his face now embedded in her lap. "TK, you must gather the pieces of your heart. So that someday you'll be able to laugh again. Feel again. And see those colors again." TK now looked up at her in shock. He nodded his head slowly and wiped the tears away, and slowly stood up. He still had the look on his face. But all he said was,

"Thanks, Sora."

* * *

Tai was sitting on the couch watching TV and shoving his face with potato chips when the doorbell rang. "KARI!!! Someone's at the door!" Tai yelled. 

"Can you get that? I'm a little busy!"

"Why do I have to get it…" Tai mumbled to himself, as he stood up to answer the door.

"Because, you're closer!" Kari yelled back

_How did she hear me?_ Tai said answering the door. To his surprise it was Willis.

"Hey…?" seemed to be the only words Tai could scramble up.

"Umm…hey, is Kari here, she said she would show me how to get to school from here." Willis said, inviting himself in.

"Uhh, yeah she's in her room" Tai said eyeballing the blonde American boy.

"Great" he said grabbing Tai's chips and shoveling his own face with chips.

Tai didn't like this boy; he just kept eyeballing him and thinking. He didn't even notice his chips were gone.

"Sorry it took me so long" Kari said running down the hall

"No problem, you look gorgeous! MMmmhmm!" Willis said, eyeing Kari

Tai was now fuming at the ears.

"Something wrong with your bro?" Willis said looking back at the tomato red Tai.

"Nah, he fine, lets go." She said running out of the room.

"Alright, See ya!" Willis said, following behind Kari. Taking Tai's chips too.

It took Tai some time to calm down, he finally sat back down on the couch. "I don't like that kid" Tai said to himself "Oooh you look gorgeous Mmm" Tai mocked.

"Bleh…Hey? Where'd my chips go?" Tai said, franticly looking around him.

* * *

"So, this is the school, eh?" Willis asked 

"Yep that's it, pretty simple getting here don't you think?"

"Yeah, but that's only because I have a beautiful guide."

"Aw, you're swe-" Kari started to say but was cut off by a horn honk. They both turned around to see what it was. It was Matt's car.

"HEYYY!!! Kari! TK!" Matt screamed sticking his head out the window and pulling up to them.

"TK? What's he talking about?" Kari asked herself turning to Willis. They both just shrugged.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin-" Matt stopped. "Oh…your not. TK… wow! You two look the same from a distance. Weird." Matt said, with his head still out the window. "Who are you?"

"I'm Willis, the American Digidestin. I'm staying here for a couple of months, Kari's my guide."

"Right…I see. Hey Kari, have you seen TK?" Matt said, quickly changing subjects.

"No, why?" She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh, I was just wondering, Sora called me and told me that he was over there." Matt said putting his head back in the window. "Alright, see ya." He said, waving his hand out the window.

The two of them just stood there silent.

"He's…strange…" Willis said, in an attempt to break the silence. But Kari said nothing; she just bit her lip and looked down.

* * *

Within a few minutes Matt made it to Sora's apartment and walked up. He knocked on her door and waited a few seconds. The door opened to Sora's smiling face. 

"Hey, Matt, took long enough, huh?"

"Ha, yeah, sorry. The bus dropped me off at my place, so I took my car over here." He said walking inside. "Where's TK?"

"Over here." Said a voice

Matt looked over to see TK's head pop up from the couch. "Hey, you ready to go pipsqueak?"

"Yeah, hold on, lemme go get some of my things" Tk stood up and walked into the next room to grab his phone and other belongings.

"Hey, Matt…" Sora started to say

"Yeah?"

"TK's going through a hard time right now, he probably won't tell you because he doesn't want you to worry. Bu-" She stopped when she saw TK come out of the room. "I'll give you a call later tonight." She told him as they both left the apartment. She walked outside to watch them leave and gave another one of her smiles as they both waved back at her.

* * *

While the two brothers were in the car there was an awkward silence, it was driving Matt crazy. "So…" Matt said, attempting to break the silence "What happened, why were you at Sora's?" 

TK just started out the window and didn't seem to acknowledge him. "I went out for a run and it started raining. Bumped into her and she took me home to make sure I wouldn't get sick." He finally said

"Ah, I see…"

Takeru said nothing, but just looked out the window and continued to stare.

* * *

Well, that the end of that chapter, sorry it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting used to it, not easy

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

The car ride back to Matt's seemed as if it lasted an eternity. The awkward silence never really left. When they got there Tk went strait to the guest bed, and the moment his face hit the bed he was out cold. Matt walked in a few minutes later to check if he wanted anything to eat. 

"Hey, Teeks, you want anything to eat-" Matt stopped mid sentence when he saw Tk was already out cold. He walked over and pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. As Matt was finishing the phone rang. _That's probably Sora._ Matt said to himself, as he turn off the lights and shut the door to the guestroom. He then walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_Hey Matt, it's Sora._

"Yeah, sup. Wanted to talk to me?"

_Yeah, about Takeru_

"He's been acting strange…"

Sora then proceeded to tell Matt of all the events that took place over the last 2 days.

"Ah…I see…" seemed to bet he only word Matt could say after she finished.

_Don't tell anyone else. He didn't want me to even tell you._

"Right, don't worry I won't."

_Alright then. Bye._

"Yeah…love ya, bye," Matt said hanging up the phone and getting ready for bed himself.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS EARIER:**

Kari walked into the apartment to find her lazy bum brother sitting on the couch eating a new bag of chips.

"You're gonna get fat you know." She said, looking at him in disgust.

"Yeah, whatever" Tai said ignore her comment. "Hey, how was you 'date' "

"It wasn't a date, and it went fine" She said defensively "But we did see Matt, he was headed toward Sora's place, he said Tk was there…" She said biting her lip.

"But other then that it was fine. Willis and I went out to get a bite to eat for dinner."

"You like him don't you…"

"Who?"

"Blondie-"

"I DON'T LIKE TK!!!" she screamed

"…I never said anything bout Tk…" Tai said, feeling pleased with himself

She realized that she fell into his trap and quickly looked down and blushed profusely.

"Ok, so, maybe I do or did... But there's no way he likes me. We're _just _friends…_best _friends" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You sure bout that?"

"Of coarse I am…" she said, very unconvincingly

"Alright…whatever."

"Well, I'm going to bed." She said, tired of all his antics

"g'night then." He said, stuffing his face with more chips

"g'night" she said back, walking into her room.

* * *

The next morning was Monday and they had school. 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"uhgh" Tk said and he slowly opened his eyes to the extremely annoying beeping. He looked at the clock. 5:54. He put a pillow back over his head and tried to ignore it. Suddenly the alarm turned off. Tk was surprised and took his head out of the pillow to see what happened. The moment he took his head out he was smacked in the face by a pillow.

"Hey! Better wake up, Takeru! It's a longer walk to school from here!" a spiky haired blonde boy said.

"I don't wanna wake up…" Tk said trying to crawl back into bed, but was stopped by another pillow smacked in the face. "Ok, fine" Tk said getting out of bed.

"Good." Matt said looking pleased "Better hurry, your breakfast is getting cold"

"You cooked breakfast for me?!?" Tk said looking overjoyed. Tk loved Matt's cooking. In fact, everyone loved Matt's cooking.

"No, Dad made it" Matt sarcastically said, "Of coarse I made it!" he said, laughing as he left the room.

Tk took a quick shower and ate breakfast. "Thanks for the breakfast bro!" Tk said, while putting on his shoes and running out the door.

"No prob-" He stared to say when he noticed that Tk had already left "-lem? Wow, he's fast…"

* * *

Tk ran to the school, trying to get there as fast as he could. He was telling himself that he wanted to get there early to study for the exams coming up (Winter had just started, so that meant that final exams were coming up soon). But he knew that he just didn't want to run into Kari on the way there. But despite his efforts, when he turned the corner he nearly ran over two familiar looking people. Willis and Kari. Tk tried to stop before he ran into them but failed. 

"Uhhh…sorry, I guess I was running a little to fast" Tk said, starting to stand up

Kari just laughed and stood up "It no problem Tk, why are you in such a rush?"

"Uhh-need to- uhh, to study. Exams are in a week." Tk said, doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Well, uhmm. See you two in Math" he said starting to run again.

"Alright- oh, WAIT! TK!" she screamed back at him. But he didn't hear her. _Darn, I wanted to give him his hat back._ She thought to herself.

"Well, he was in a hurry." Willis said, standing up himself

"Yeah, exams are stressful…the school year is almost over..."

* * *

There first couple of periods were uneventful, Tk went through his normal routine. It was then lunch time. And the school gathered into the cafeteria to eat. Tk had just got out of the lunch line and was looking for a place to sit 

"HEY! TS! OVER HERE!" a spiky brown-headed boy called. Tk just laughed at how Davis still couldn't remember his name and went to go sit with him. At the table was Davis, Ken, and Yolie. Ken had moved recently and now enrolled in the same school as the others.

"What sup guys?" Tk said taking a seat and quickly digging into udon noodles.

"Not much-" Ken proceeded to say but was cut off

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP!" Davis screamed and pointed to the extremely long lunch like. "THAT'S WHATS UP"

"The long lunch line?" Tk said confused

"I believe he's talking about who's in the lunch line" Ken said, pointing to Kari and Willis in the lunch line. Except they were standing extremely close together, and apparently Davis didn't like it.

"YEAH! WILLIS! THAT LIL PIECE OF SHI-" Davis stopped when he noticed a teacher was behind him. "Shi-shi-shoe! That lil piece shoe!"

Tk just chuckled at Davis' antics and looked at the line. Their Kari was, with Willis. Tk didn't like but he couldn't do anything about it. He brushed off his feelings of jealousy and quickly finished his noodles and scarfed down his red bean bun.

"Wow, you're tearing up that meal!" Yolie said, as she just stared in amazement how Tk finished the entire meal in less then 3 minutes.

"Yeah, I was hungry" Tk said, standing up to put his trey away "I'll be in the computer lab studying" Tk said and quickly ran off. About 30 seconds later Kari and Willis showed up. "Where'd Tk go? I thought I just saw him here" Kari asked, when she sat down.

"OH! You should have seen it! He was in such a huge hurry! He ate his lunch in like…3 minutes flat!" Yolie exclaimed.

"He seemed to be stressed… or angry. He had that look in his eye." Ken quietly said, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"What do you mean?" Davis said

"Well…never mind, forget it. He said he went to the computer lab to study." Ken said, shrugging off the weird looks everyone was giving him.

* * *

After lunch they all went to their next period. Tk's was pre-calc. When he entered in the classroom he went to him usual seat next to Kari. Except, it was already occupied. By Willis. 

"Opps, Sorry Takeru, the teacher said I had to sit here" Willis said, when he noticed Tk's confused look.

"Ah, its not a problem" Tk said, taking a seat in the very back

"Hey TK!" called a familiar voice. Tk turned around to see Kari.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the Digidestin Picnic this Saturday?"

"Picnic?" Tk shrugged, implying he had no ideal what she was talking about "Well is Matt going?"

"I think"

"Then I guess I'm going too," Tk said flatly

"Oh, one more thing" Kari said reaching into her bag but was stopped by the bell ringing

"Ok, every one, go to your seats and shut up" The teacher said, Obviously angry about something. "Yes, that means you two, Takeru and Hikari!"

"Sorry sir," They both said in unison and taking a seat.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and ended quickly. That night Tk asked Matt about the picnic. Matt said that they were both going. Other then that, the rest of the week went by fast and uneventful. Besides Davis doing his ranting whenever he saw Willis and Kari together. Tk had to admit that that made him jealous too, but he decided not to get too much into it and ignore it, to the best of his abilities. 

And before he knew it, it was Friday night, and the picnic would be the next morning.

* * *

Okkk…sorry that took so long, been really busy, but ill try to write more often 


	6. Chapter 6: Frozen Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own D-i-g-m-o-n

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and the one-week mark that Willis has been here. Tk woke up and got out of bed around 9. He and Matt prepared the food for the picnic (since these two were the only ones who really knew how to cook.)

"Why are we forced to do all the work?" Tk complained.

Matt just shrugged "I dunno, but if Tai and Davis go through all this food, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Ha, well then, don't be too surprised when we run out of food then" Tk said. They both just simply laughed. Tk enjoyed just being there, with his brother. He didn't get to see him all that often anymore. So he just enjoyed the time he had with him.

"Well, that's everything right"

"Yeah I think so. Hey how cold is it outside?"

Matt just shrugged, "I dunno…" he said, as he walked over to check the thermometer "57 degrees…"

Tk laughed "Nice weather for a picnic, eh?" Tk said sarcastically "leave it to Tai to pick the coldest day to have an _outside_ picnic"

He both went to get dressed after they finished packing everything. Tk wore his normal green attire, a pair of jeans, with a green long-sleeved turtleneck, under a black and green track jacket and a dark green hoodie. He would have topped it off with his "famous" hat, but he didn't have it anymore. Tk was ready before Matt was, so he patiently waited in the living room. A few minutes passed and Tk got tired of waiting and started banging on the door. "HEY HURRY UP! YOUR HAIR DOESN'T NEED THAT MUCH GEL"

"Actually, yes it does" Matt said opening the door; he was all ready to go now. "Ready"

"I've been ready" Tk said rolling his eyes. They grabbed the two backpacks and picnic basket (all three of which were filled with food) and left the apartment. They drove the car to the park since it was pretty far, and they really didn't feel like walking in the cold. When they got to the site, everyone was already there, all 12 of the digidestin.

* * *

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" Tai screamed, when he saw them pull up.

"SORRY, MATT HAD TO DO HIS HAIR" Tk screamed back, as they both got out of the car.

"Hey! I had to make sure I looked pretty!" Matt said definsivly. They walked over to the site

"Finally! I'm starving here!" Davis screamed, obviously hungry.

"Well, your wait is over then, goggle brains" Tk said teasing the young digidestin leader.

"Well its your fault TQ, or whatever your name is!" Davis retorted back. In actuality, Davis did know Tk's name, but he pretended not to, it was sort of like an old gag he did, just to remind him of the old days.

Tk threw the backpack full of food at Davis, "There, all for you" he said laughing, then looking for a place to sit. Matt had already taken a seat next to Sora. He looked around and spotted Kari, she scooted over to make room for him. He walked over and sat down. He was just thankful Willis wasn't there.

"So, what took you so long" Kari asked

"Oh, you know Matt. Has to have perfect hair" he said, both of them laughing.

"Oh! That reminds me, I forgot to give this to you." She said reaching into her bag. "I've been trying to get this to you all week but I didn't get to see you very often" She pulled out Tk fisherman hat and handed to him. Tk eyes just grew wide.

"Where—did you find this?" He managed to say, putting it back on his head.

"I found it in a trash can." She said worriedly "What happened?"

"It...flew off my head, when I was running…"

She knew Tk too well to fall for that "I don't believe you, tell me what really happened…"

Tk, just stayed quite. After a while he decided say something "Hikari…I..I'm.." The tension was thick; they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. He suddenly stopped and realized he was about to do something stupid...really stupid. "I'm not lying, really. Nothing happened." He lied.

Kari of coarse she still didn't believe him. "You know, I don't believe you. Were you okay? Did anything happen?"

"Really, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I told you, you don't have to worry about me…"

She looked down, not meeting his eyes. "I know. But I can't help it." She looked up and stared straight into his cerulean blue eyes. "TK, I, um, I – " He simply stared back at her brilliant crimson eyes. They were so entwined with each other; they were completely oblivious to the fact that all the digidestin were watching them. (and the fact that Ken and Yolie were holding Davis down so he wouldn't do anything to try to stop it)

"I---I really…-" She leaned in toward him. He did the same. They were both getting closer and closer. They had gotten so close to each other it looked as if they could kiss. "I- really L-" She started to speak but was cut off by someone.

"So! Whasup, sorry I'm late?" Said the familiar voice, pushing himself between the two and taking a seat. Tk and Kari snapped out of their confusion, both of their faces still pink and red, and looked to see Willis had just interrupted them. Tk was pissed off. _Damn Willis! What was she about to say?!? Could it be…no, I'm just expecting too much…probably… _Tk knew he was blushing, he could feel his hot face, it gave a unique sensation against the cold air.

"What cha two doing?" Willis asked giving Tk a cocky glance then reverting his attention at Kari. Willis knew exactly what they were "doing". _Good thing I got here when I did, that bastard Tk was trying to steak __**my**__ girl! _Willis thought to himself.

"Oh, nothing, just talking, we were about to eat." Kari said, reaching over to grab some sandwiches out of the backpacks.

"So…who invited _you?_" Tk unintentionally said coldly

"Kari did"

"I thought it would be alright I mean he's a digidestin too, after all…" Kari said as she handed Willis and Tk a sandwich and drinks. Tk was in a bad mood now, and didn't really talk much for the rest of the time; he just quickly ate his food. He did notice out of the corner of his eye that Tai, Matt and Sora where eyeing him. He knew why Sora was, but not Tai or Matt. _Did she tell?_ He thought to himself. But he was too depressed to care at that moment. He slowly stood up and brushed off the crumbs from his lap.

"Where you going?" Kari asked, breaking away from her conversation with Willis, when she noticed him standing up.

"Uh, need to go the bathroom real quick" He said walking off. After Tk was out of sight Tai stood up and used the same excuses and followed Tk.

* * *

Tk just kept walking, trying to clear his mind, enjoying the cold weather. He stopped at The Odaiba memorial statue. It was a statue of a bird with its wings spread out. Tk took time to admire it and took a seat on one of its wings. He just closed his eyes and relaxed, taking in the scenery and breathed in deeply. The gray sky, cold weather, it was relaxing in a way.

"Nice weather for thinking, eh?" said a voice. It made Tk jump.

"Huh?" he turned around to see Tai. "Oh. Heh. About as good as it is for a picnic" Tk said nervously.

"Funny." He simply retorted, and took a seat at the foot of the statue. "Tk, you know, you put too much on yourself." He said after a while of silence.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Tk asked, feeling even more nervous then before.

"You know what I mean…I know life hasn't dealt you a fair hand…we haven't dealt you a fair hand..."

"What are talking about, Tai?"

"You're going through a tough time, yet you still hide yourself behind a false smile and that fisherman hat…"

"Did Sora tell you…?"

"Sora? No, why would she know?" Tai said looking confused now.

"Then what are you talking about?" Tk said, sounding as confused as Tai.

Tai reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little black box. "This. This is what I'm talking about." Tk was in shock, but quickly grabbed the box.

"You…didn't see inside…did you?"

"Yeah, I did. But don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. This is your decision to make."

Tk put the black box in his pocket and smiled. "Thanks Tai…"

"Don't worry bout it!" Tai said "Its no problem, your like that little brother I wish I had." Tai said standing up. "Well, that was a long bathroom break, eh? Come back to the picnic site soon, I wanna make a speech!" he said, laughing and walking off.

Tk didn't really feel like going back to the picnic site just yet though. He just wanted to stay where he was. Think about everything that's happened. Relax and enjoy the peace. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. He stayed this way for a while, just thinking about all that happened. Then suddenly he felt a cold, wet sensation on his nose. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was snowing, a light snow, but still snowing. The first snow of the winter, it warmed his heart to see this.

He raised his hand toward the sky and said to himself, with a warm smile on his face "Are you crying again?"

* * *

DUNDUND lame ending couldn't think of anything else xD (don't you just wanna punch Willis right now?)

Anyways, enjoy


	7. Chapter 7: Not that bad

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while Xx been really busy.

* * *

Tk had been sitting there, watching the snow fall for a while. He finally decided that it had been long enough to go to the "bathroom". 

When he got back to the picnic sight he was greeted with the normal merriment. Everyone moved under the big oak tree to stay out of the snow. He took a seat next to Davis this time and left Willis and Kari to their conversation. He talked to Davis and Ken for most of the remainder of the time. The rest of the picnic flew by pretty fast. Tai made some speech about all they had been through as digidestin, Tk wasn't sure. He wasn't exactly listening. And before he knew it the picnic was over.

Everyone slowly left the picnic site, one by one each digidestin left. Until only Tai, Kari, Willis, Tk and Matt were left to clean up the picnic site.

"Well, that's everything, I think." Tai said folding up the blanket

"Yep. Well see ya guys later," Mat said, picking up one of the backpacks and heading toward the car. "Hey, Tk, hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin" Tk yelled back, picking up the rest of the bags and running after him. Tk got in the car with Matt "The snows starting to pick up, we better hurry home."

"Yeah, I know." Matt said, starting the car and driving off.

There was another awkward silence between the two brothers on their way home. Tk decide to break the silence.

"So…" Tk started "Did Sora tell you…?"

"Tell...me? Tell me what?" Matt retorted with a nervous laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you two eyeing me the whole time…"

Matt just let out a sigh. "Yeah, she told me, but only because I'm your brother. She wanted me to keep an eye on you, make sure you'd be alright."

"Yeah, I figured…"

"Are you mad?"

"Nah, I understand." Tk said resting his chin against his hand, staring out the window once again.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by quickly. It was exam week already and Tk was actually glad that he used studying as an excuse so much because he passed all of his exams with flying colors. And with exams over, that also meant the school year was over too. Winter break was going to be great, and Tk was determined to make it great. No worries, no troubles, just relaxation. 

Tk spent most the time of winter break with Davis and Ken. Mostly playing video games and just hanging out. He didn't even worry about where Kari was or what she was doing. He felt like he was finally getting over his little "crush". And soon winter break was over in no time and spring was here. And with spring comes the new school year.

* * *

BeepBeepBeep 

"Uggg" Tk let out a groan, reaching for the alarm. After a few minutes of fumbling for the alarm switch, he finally turned it off and slowly got out of bed. He took a shower and got into his Odaiba High uniform, he walked out to the kitchen to be greeted by his mom typing on the computer.

"Hey mom, I'm off"

"Alright, Have fun" she answered him back, typing furiously on her keyboard.

Tk snorted at that last remark _Yeah Fun. At school. HA_ he thought to himself

* * *

Tk was walking down the street and was about to make a turn at the corner when he crashed heads with a familiar blonde boy. 

"Ow!" they both yelled in unison as they fell on the ground. Tk looked up to see who he ran into. Willis. "Oh…! Hey Willis…" Tk said in a rather un-thrilled voice.

"Oh, hey Takeru." Willis said, standing up then extending his hand to help Tk up.

Tk was actually rather shocked by this gesture, but took his hand non-the less.

"So, where you headed to?" Tk said now on his feet.

"School." He simply said

"Uhh…schools the other way…" Tk said pointing in the direction he was going.

"…Oh…wow…. I guess I forgot the way…it's been awhile" Willis retorted looking extremely embarrassed.

Tk just laughed, "You can follow me I guess."

"Hah, thanks"

* * *

As Tk showed Willis the way to school, Tk found out they both actually had a lot in common. They both liked basketball, they both were video game junkies and they both looked almost the same. In fact, if it weren't for Tk's 'famous' hat, it would be pretty difficult. In fact, Tk pretty much despised Willis before. Now, he wasn't so sure why. _Maybe he changed over break…_ Tk started to think_ or maybe…I changed…_ Tk wasn't sure about wither of these ideals, but he didn't really care. He carried on with his conversation with Willis about some video game and what not and before long they were at school. 

"First day…" Willis grunted, with a frown on his face.

"…Yeah, I know" Tk complained with him "I hate first days. What class are you in?"

"Uhh-" Willis started, rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read it "Room C-1. You"

"Sweet, I got the same." Tk retorted.

* * *

Awww what a start of a booty-ful friendship (maybe?) xD 

Sorry for the huge time jumps, I just didn't see them important enough Xx

And I actually did have a speech for Tai an stuff, but it was REALLY long and wasn't really all that important oo just a bunch of gibberish, so I cut it out.

But thanks for the support so far


	8. Chapter 8: Letting Go?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

[Sorry for the slow updates, im pretty busy but I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible

* * *

Tk and Willis walked in to their new classroom together, when they got there there were already quite a few kids around. They were about to take a seat they noticed that there was a seating chart up front. 

"Aw man. Last year of high school, and we have seating charts…" Tk groaned under his breath. "Let's see…where am I…" Tk asked himself, following the chart with his finger.

"5th row, 6th seat…" He turned around to see where exactly that was and to his delight, it was right next to the window. Tk went over to take his seat and begin a new school year.

"Psst! Hey, TS"

"Huh?" Tk turned around from his seat to see Davis sitting right behind him. "Oh, hey Davis." Seeing Davis sitting behind him made him feel better, at least he had someone to talk to.

"Hey, what's the deal?!? You came to school with THAT GUY!" Davis screamed a little to loudly. The whole class (or the class that was their anyways) was staring at him. "Heh…" Davis let out a nervous laugh, "Don't mind me" he said turning his attention back to Tk "So? What's your excuse?"

"Well…we ran into each other on the way here, and we talked a little bit. He's not that bad. Really."

Davis eyed Tk with a glint of anger.

"I'm serious! He's a great guy--" Tk started to repeat himself again.

"So, that's it? Your just giving up on Kari, just like that? Just because you think he's a nice guy?!?" Davis asked, almost yelling.

"We have more in common then you think, Davis" Tk retorted in his defense, almost just as loudly as Davis said. "We both love video games, we're both digidestin, we both love basket ball, and--"

"You both love Kari" Davis said, cutting him off. Tk was taken aback by this, it wasn't something Davis would normally say.

"Well…" Tk finally stammered, "If I remember right, you liked Kari too--" But he was cut off by Davis once again.

"Try loved, and I still do. I just realized that she might never return my feelings. But if you think that's an excuse for me to give up, you're dead wrong."

Tk didn't know what to say, he was in fact, speechless. He just stared, not know what to say as Davis kept on talking.

"Now, don't get me wrong here, I'm jealous of you two…I'm really jealous, but its just not like me to get hung over about these things." Davis continued "And after all my rejections, I'm still not giving up, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you just sit back and give up either!"

"Davis…you don't understand--" Tk was starting to get really annoyed about getting cut off every time he opened his mouth. But, he let it pass. Davis was actually talking sense.

"I do understand! I know that you really love Kari, and she loves you, you two are just too blind to see it!"

"Why, Davis? Why do you care so much…I mean…its just means less competition for you, right…?" Tk murmured confused.

"Because…I care for Hikari, and I want her to be happy, no matter who that happiness comes from…" Both Tk and Davis were silent, staring each other down with mix feelings of confusion and Anger. Just then the bell rang and the students took their seats.

Tk took a look around to see who else was in the class. He spotted Willis up front in the first row, along with some other faces he recognized from the years before. He didn't really know his classmates all that well; he wasn't much of a social butterfly [not like Davis or Kari at least. He assumed it was because he was so used to being a digidestin, always having to be 5 steps ahead. He often turned down parties he was invited to, as well as always keeping on his toes, just like the old days. He wasn't sure why he still did that, a force of habit he assumed. But he changed his thoughts back to checking out the rest of the class.

He slowly made his way along the row when he spotted Kari in the third row about the 4th seat down. He wasn't sure what it was, but something looked different about her, different in a good way but still different. _Maybe I just haven't seen her in a long time_ he tried to reason with himself. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair seemed to glisten in the mourning sun and just then she turned around and looked at him with her crimson ruby eyes.

Kari turned around, smiled and waved at Tk.

Tk felt relief go through his body and simply smiled and waved back. He leaned back in his chair, Davis' words still ringing strong in his ears. _That's it! No giving up, I'm gonna give it my all…I'm not letting go…_ at that moment, he knew it was going to be a very fast year. And Tk was proven right. The rest of the day went by extremely fast, and even though it was only the first day, he felt like he had already been going to school for half-a year and was already counting down the day until he was done with high school for good. He had a few new teachers, but most of the others he already knew. And soon the day was over. The sun had gotten to mid-set and left a glorious orange glow around the city. Tk packed up his stuff and left toward his home.

* * *

On his way home he bumped into non-other then Kari, of course. And Willis was with her too. 

"Oh! Hey Tk, what's up." She exclaimed when she saw him.

"Eh…not much. I guess."

"Hey, I haven't seen you since the picnic last year, whatcha been up to?"

"Really? Oh, wow, it has been a while, eh?" Tk said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Tk, why don't you come walk with us? Our apartment is on the way, right?" asked Willis, from the background.

"Oh…well-" Tk started to say but was cut off by Kari

"Yeah! That's a great ideal, you never walk with me anymore"

"I never really noticed, I guess your right. But…uh, I have to go-" Tk froze mid-sentence, he realized he was about to make up an excuse and go home a different way to avoid the two. Tk closed his eyes as he heard Davis' words still ringing in his ears "Sure…a walk sounds great." He finally said, giving her a warm smile. _No giving up…arigatou, Daisuke._

* * *

Wow, this chapter took me **forever** to finish stupid online school, I didn't even get a summer break -- 

But neways, please read&review hope you like it


	9. Chapter 9: Why Does The Sky Cry?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home" Tk called, entering his apartment. He walked in to se his mother still in the same position she was when he left. It looked as if she hadn't moved a muscle all day. 

"Hello, dear. How was your day?"

"Eh Alright, you know how first days are" Tk replied, collapsing on the couch. He had homework he still needed to do. Homework. On the first day, school never ceased to amaze him. He slowly got off the couch and went into his room to finish his homework, all the while thinking about his walk home.

He never noticed it, but it really had been along time since he walked with Kari home. Sure, Willis was there, but all of a sudden, he didn't mind Willis as much as he used to. In fact, he really liked Willis. He was so confused now, but he was thankful to have a headstrong friend like Davis to put him in line every once in a while.

Tk sat at his desk and pulled out his books and started to do his homework. It was difficult, he had too much floating around in his head, but he managed.

And before long the school year started flying (and due to the writer's laziness we will be going through another time skip. BANZAI xD )

* * *

Soon the cherry blossoms of spring came and went and the summer started to beat down on Odaiba once again. But that soon came and gone too, and autumn arrived with it's multi-fashion coat. 

As for Tk and his situation, it stayed pretty neutral during this time. He became closer friends with Willis, and kept his old rituals with Kari, but all the while just becoming more confused within himself. He hadn't seen the older digidestin in along time. Not since the picnic the year before. (Some more stuff happened, but due to the narrator's laziness, again, we are going to skip it)

* * *

There Tk was, almost 3/4th way through the year, sitting in class. Not paying the slightest bit of attention to the rambling physics teacher in the front. Instead, he was looking out the window, just staring, nothing more, nothing less. 

"Mr. Takaishi!" The teacher screamed loudly, snapping Tk out of his daze "Would you be so kind to tell us what gravitational waves are?"

"Er…uhh…" seemed to be the only thing coming out of his mouth "Well-" He was pretty much up shit's creek. He had no ideal what the answer was, but then again, how could he? He hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Gravitational Waves are fluctuation in the curvature of spacetime which propagates as a wave, traveling outward from a moving object or system of objects." Said a familiar voice from the back of the classroom.

"Correct, Ms. Yagami, but I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Said Mr. Hougaku "Mr. Takaishi, you have detention for not paying attenton in my class. And Ms. Yagami, you will also be joining him later today for speaking out of turn."

"But-" Came another voice from the front row (incase you are wonder, yes, the seats changed during the year) It was Davis, and he was about half way jumping out of his seat.

"Mr. Motomiya, do you want a detention too?" Mr. Hougaku cut in before Davis could really say anything.

"No sir." Davis said quitely, taking his seat again. He doubt he could afford another detention, anymore and he'd be in more trouble then he already was. Davis had to cool himself off for this one, and that was easier sad then done. Especially for Davis, but he managed. He wasn't the child of mircles for nothing.

Tk just sighed and looked out the window again. Wishing that he was back in the digital world, sure it was dangerous there, but everything was so much simplier. He took is gaze off the window and look behind him. He saw Kari looking down at her desk, she had a sad face, but she looked up at him. 'Sorry' Tk mouthed to her, and gave a sympathetic face. She just nodded her head and smiled. He then reverted his attention back to the outside.

* * *

The school bell rang, but Tk wasn't thrilled. He had to serve his detention, and unfortunately he got Kari mixed up in it too. 

Tk stayed in his seat until all of the kids were gone, all of the kids except for him and Kari, who was in the row behind him.

"So, what would be a fitting punishment for you two?" Asked Mr. Hougaku, walking in the classroom. "What? No reply? What's wrong? You two were so talkative in class today. Ah, well, let me think…it's autumn now; the senior dance will be in a few weeks…How about you two go clean the auditorium and rake the leaves in the back court. That's fitting, no?"

Still no reply from either one of them, they both just quietly got up and made their way to the gym. Either one of them said a word until they got to the hallways.

"Sorry…"Tk finally said, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"It's my fault you're here, you didn't have to try to protect me like that."

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for?" Kari said, smiling "besides, how many times have you protected me?"

Tk laughed "but that's different"

"Oh?" she asked, pulling his fishermen hat down past his eyes.

"Yeah" he said, pulling his hat back up "it is!" He said, as he pounced on her and started to tickle her furiously. She was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. She kept squirming until she finally got free and broke into a full sprint down the hall. Tk, of coarse, chased her. It was fun for the both of them, they hadn't had this much fun with each other in such along time, it was refreshing.

Unfortunately it was put to a stop when they ran strait into Mr. Hougaku in the hall.

"This is punishment time, not social time…" He said flatly with narrowed eyes. He handed them two brooms and pointed to the auditorium doors. "Get to work, now."

"Yes sir, right away" They both said in unison and started to walk to the auditorium again.

"So, the Senoir Dance eh?" Kari asked "You going?"

"Me? Ha, no way! I can't dance" Tk said, laughing

"YOU TWO STOP TALKING!" Yelled Mr. Hougaku from down the hall

Yes sir, right away" They both said in unison again.

They both quietly took the two brooms and started to sweep the rather large auditorium. Either of them said much, Kari seemed preoccupied with something. Their detention was about an hour, and it took them about 1hour and 10 minutes to clean the entire auditorium. But the 'evil' Mr. Hougaku made them stay even longer until the backcourts were completely raked.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Tk asked, obviously shocked. "Our detention was only supposed to be an hour. It's already been an hour, why not let us go?" Tk protested again. 

"Because, I set two tasks before you. You only completed one. Therefore you have one more left, and I'm not letting either one of you go until you finish."

Tk just gritted his teeth and left with Kari to get the rakes from the shed.

"Can you believe this? We're gonna be here all day at this rate" Tk complained to Kari.

Kari was obviously frustrated too, but she didn't say or show anything.

The two of them quietly went into the shed to go grab the rakes and start their miserable job so they could get out of that 'jail' faster. The sky was gray and the sun had already set. It was getting really late.

Tk could tell that something was on Kari's mind.

"So…what's up?" Tk asked her.

"Huh? Oh….well-" She started to say, but stopped suddenly.

Tk was waiting for her response, but still, she said nothing. Then he felt something wet. _Huh…water?_ He felt another wet sensation, followed by another and another. Soon it started to pour out.

"Hey, let's get out of this" Tk said quickly, taking off his coat and holding it over both of them.

"Yeah." She said, as they both started moving under the breezeway.

When they both had gotten under cover they were left in a silence. A sort of calming silence between the two, they just stood their, staring at the rain.

"Why?" Kari asked, breaking the silence.

"Why what?" Tk retorted.

"Why…why does the sky cry?" She finally asked.

"Cry? You mean rain? Well, that happens when the water evaporates into the-"

"No, I mean…why does it cry? Did something happen?" She asked

"Wha-? What do you mean…?"

"I dunno…just…you know…wondering…"

"Ah-" Tk was cut off though, by a very familiar, stern voice.

"Consider yourselves lucky!" Said Mr. Hougaku, coming out of the school auditorium door. "It's raining and you two should probably head home. Your parents might get worried." He tossed them an umbrella and started to walk to his car.

"A-ah, Thanks!" Tk called out to him. He waved back as he got into his car. "We better get going" Tk said, averting his attention back to Kari.

"Yeah" She replied.

Tk opened the umbrella and they both walked out in the rain, both under the protection of the umbrella. _Why does the sky cry? I've wondered myself…_

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since the last update I'll try to write more often, im just really busy. Anyways, R&R and enjoy 


	10. Chapter 10: Final Dance, The final Tear

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor will I ever. But I would like too :D

And OMG!!!! I AM SO SORRY! It's taken me sooooo long to update. I'm so sorry, but here you go!

Also, I have good news and bad news…

Bad News [Sorta: This is the last chapter

Good News: Its extra long! YAY!

* * *

Tk and Kari were about 2 blocks away from Kari's apartment. It was still raining out. And Kari had been unusually quiet lately, Tk wanted to know what's up. After all, he didn't exactly get a straight answer before. 

Tk was about to ask her, he opened his mouth, but was cut off, before he even started.

"So, you're not going to the dance?" Kari asked, looking down.

"Ah…" Tk had to think, he wasn't exactly planning on going, but he could just as easily go. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well…I was just making sure…" she paused and let out a gasp of air "Truth is, Willis asked me to the dance…I said yes…"

If Tk were to say he wasn't shocked at the moment, he would be a liar. But for some reason, the surprise wasn't as great as it would have been a year ago.

Tk gave her a warm, sincere smile. "That's good. There's no one else I'd rather see you with. Willis is a good-no, great guy." Tk said, reassuring her.

And like magic, Kari's concerned face faded and only the genuine smile, that only Kari could give, was left. By this time they had reached Kari's apartment.

"Thanks Tk" Kari said, as she leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I mean it"

Tk was left speechless and red, bright red. "Y-yeah…no…problem?" Tk stuttered, but Kari was already walking up the steps.

* * *

The weeks rolled by from there, and soon it was the week of the highly anticipated Senior Dance. Everyone was excited about, everyone except Tk… 

Tk couldn't walk through the halls without hearing the annoying chattering of the girls talking about the dance. 'Who's going with who' seemed to be the only thing the girls giggled about.

"HEY, TR!" a voice called to Tk. Without even turning around he already knew who it was.

"Hey Davis." Tk said without even turning around.

"Hey!" Davis repeated, putting his arm around Tk "Who are you taking to the dance? I'm gonna ask Kari!" Davis exclaimed with his usual vigor.

"I'm not going to the dance" Tk said flatly "And you can't ask Kari, Willis already asked her. And she said 'yes'"

"WHAUUTT!??!" Davis screamed as he fell over on his back. "W-w-willis?" Davis was in the fetal position now.

"Come on, stop your whining." Tk said, grabbing Davis by the collar and dragging him to the lunchroom.

* * *

"Davis, you've had your head in your soup for like…the whole lunch" Ken said noting Davis' behavior. 

Little bubbles started to come up from Davis' soup.

"Davis, you have to lift your head out of the soup if you want to talk." Ken said.

"I think he's still depressed about the dance…" Tk said, sitting down next to Ken. "Willis got to Kari before he did." Tk said, laughing.

"Easy for you to say!" Davis exclaimed. His head finally out of the soup bowl. "I wanted to ask her for Her Last Dance…!" Davis mopped as his head fell back in the soup.

"Her Last Dance?" Tk asked

"You don't know what the Last Dance is?" Ken asked

"No…"

"Even I know what that is and I only transferred from here a year ago. I'm pretty sure everyone here knows about it. No one shuts up about it actually."

"Ok, but what is it?"

"The 'Last Dance' is apparently a tradition this school has. Something like, whoever your Last Dance is with is supposedly your 'soul mate' or something. I don't quite understand it myself." Ken finished explaining.

"Yeah! And I was suppose to be with KARI!!!" Davis yelled, lifting his head from the bowl momentarily then letting it drop again.

"Last…Dance…" Tk repeated to himself, opening a new pair of chopsticks.

"THAT'S IT!" Davis exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and spilling his miso soup on the table.

"What's it, dare may I ask?" Tk asked, pulling out some paper towels to clean up Davis' mess.

"A noodle cart!"

"A…noodle cart?" Ken asked, actually surprised, which was rare for Ken.

"Yeah, yeah! You all know how that was my dream right? Well, perfect chance to get started! Oh man! Just wait until Veemon hears about this!"

"Do...you even know how to cook noodles? Ken asked, suspiciously.

"Well, yeah! Kinda, who do think fed that glutton Veemon when he was here." Davis announced proudly

* * *

The days passed, and the week seemed an eternity to some. But finally, the Friday of the Senior Dance had arrived. Davis was really psyched about opening his noodle cart, although it took him awhile to convince the administration to let him do it. But Davis was the child of miracles, and some how, pulled it off. 

Everyone was going nuts in anticipation. The guys were all meeting for a get-together, the girls were all going out after school to get their hair done. Seemed like to waste of time to Tk. He couldn't care less one way or another.

And finally, the bell rang. Everyone was in a hurry to get ready for the dance at 8. Everyone rushed out of the classrooms, Tk on the other hand, just took his time, he wasn't in a rush.

He was walking home looking at the gray sky, which was unusual for this time of day, when he saw Willis ahead of him.

"Hey!" Tk called out "Wait up!"

"Huh?" Willis turned around as Tk jogged up to him. "Oh, hey what's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Ah, not much either, I'm just excited about tonight!"

Tk gave a nervous laugh "Ha, who isn't."

"I know, I got a beautiful date, a pocket full of money, and my perfect 'Last Dance'"

Tk just let out another nervous laugh "Speaking of which, where is Kari?"

"I dunno, I think she said she was going with some of her friend to get ready…or something" Willis shrugged

"Ah…I see" Tk said as Willis turned to corner to go to his apartment and Tk moved strait to his apartment.

* * *

When Tk got home he was greeted by the usual love of his mom…. still on the computer, hadn't moved a muscle since morning. 

"Hey mom" Tk yelled, walking in and throwing his bad against the wall.

"Hello dear" His mom hollered back "You hungry"

"No, not really" Tk said, going into his room

Tk sat down at his desk and looked around. There really wasn't much to do. On his desk was his D-3 and D-terminal. They bought back good memories for him, dangerous memories, but good.

TK flipped on the Tv and decided to just kill time.

* * *

About 2 hours later of useless channel flipping, Tk decided he really needed to do something. Every one was probably on their way to the dance by now, it was a little past 7. Then it hit him. Matt wasn't doing anything! 

"Hey mom, I'm borrowing the car!" Tk hollered out while leaving the apartment.

"Mmmh-hmmm" Was the only reply his mom gave, still typing furiously on the keyboard.

* * *

When Tk got to Matt's house, he was surprised that Tai answered the door. 

Tai answered the door with his usual manner. Scratching his superfluous hair, itching his butt and looking like a total bum.

"Oh, hey Tk, what's up"

"Nothing. Just came by to hang out. Surprised to see you here though."

"Yeah, I got bored, no ones home to mess with, so I came over here" Tai barely finished before letting out a yawn.

"TAI! SHUT THE DOOR! YOUR'E LETTING OUT THE AC, DUMBASS!" Matt yelled from the couch.

Tai immediately spun around to his defense "WHO YOU CALLING A DUMBASS, DUMBASS?"

"You! Or was my vocabulary to big for you?" Matt asked jumping off the couch

"Yeah, well…DUMBASS!" was the only comeback Tai managed to shoot back.

"You two are both dumbasses" Tk laughed walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Shut up…uh…you…not...smart person..." Matt and Tai practically said at the same time.

Tk took a seat next to Matt on the couch.

"Whatcha doing here?" Matt asked

"Whacha mean?" Tk asked

"Aren't you supposed to be at the dance?"

"OH YEAH! The dance! That's Kari went. Why aren't you their yet?" Tai exclaimed, finally able to put two and two together

"Because…I don't want too?" Tk said, disliking the interrogation he was receiving.

"Well, I gotta take a crap!" Tai said, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Disgusting…!" Matt said laughing.

* * *

The toilet flushed and Tai walked out, drying his hands on his shorts. To get to the bathroom you had to walk through Matt's room. Well, Tai was walking through Matt's room when something caught his eye. Tai hadn't been that wide eyed since the digital world. 

"Hey Matt! Come here!" Tai called, fast walking toward him.

"Hang on, talk to me on the commercial-Hey! Let got!" Matt started to say as Tai grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the room.

Tai closed the door behind him to make sure Tk couldn't hear.

"What's the big ideal?" Matt asked, with his pinky digging in his ear.

"_That's_ the big ideal!" Tai said pointing to a black little box on Matt's desk.

"So?" Matt said

"Do you know what that is?"

"Not particularly, I think Tk left here when we had that last digidestin reunion."

Tai grabbed the box and inserted the combination. The box opened with a little click and Tai turned it around to show Matt.

"Now do you understand?"

"Oh, shi- How much was that?!" Matt asked, gaping with unbelief.

"I don't know. But I do know what we have to do…" Tai said, turning around and looking at the door.

"Right, I gotcha" Matt said with a grin as evil as Tai's

* * *

Matt came running out of the room and plopped on the couch next to Tk. 

"You know, you shouldn't be hanging around your old bro like this! You should be out, having fun! Enjoy your youth!" Matt taunted, while putting him in a headlock.

"But I-I don't want to. Let go of me!" Tk exasperated, trying hopelessly to get out of his brothers headlock.

"Ah! Non-sense, I sure theirs something you can do Oh! The dance, What-a-perfect-idea-!" Matt exclaimed with horrible fake acting.

"What? No! Let go-of—me!" Tk tried to break free, but to no avail. Matt dragged him into him room and pushed him on the bed.

"Now, I wonder, What-will-you-wear?" Mat said

And as if on Q (actually it was on Q ) Tai popped out of the closet

"What? You need something to wear?" Tai spoke in a horribly fake voice

"Why yes kind sir, we do!" Matt replied, still trying to act

"What are you two doing…?" Tk asked, rather confused by now.

"Shut up! We're trying to help you-" Matt started to say

"Yeah, so hold still!" Tai said pulling out a tuxedo from Matt's closet

"WHAT THE-" Tk was cut off as the two of them held him down and tried to get him dressed.

* * *

"Get in" 

"No"

"Get in" said another voice

"No-" But before he could finished he was pushed in the car

"Good, now we can go. It's about 9:06. If we hurry, we can get you there before it ends."

"Why are you trying so hard?" said the disgruntled blonde

"Because, lil bro" Matt said, leaning forward from the back seat "You just need to trust us."

"And where did you get this tux?"

"Well, that's the same tux I used when I went to my Senior Dance!" Matt said, laughing in a proud, booming voice. "It amazes me that you fit in it!" Matt pretended to shed a tear "They grow up so fast"

"Tch…"

* * *

_9:21pm_

"Ok we're here. Get out"

"I don't want to."

"Get out"

"No"

Suddenly Tk was kicked out of the minivan and left on the pavement as Tai and Matt drove off, squealing their wheels.

"Man, those two…I swear" Tk said to himself standing up and walking toward the building.

* * *

When Tk walked up to the door he saw Yolei at the front desk. She was wearing some sort of prom dress 

"Hey Yolie"

"Oh! Hey TK, I didn't think you were coming"

"I didn't either…" Tk muttered under his breathe

Yolie took a clipboard and checked off Tk's name

"Alrighty, you can go in" Yolie said

"K, thanks" Tk started to walk toward the door

"WAIT! Hold on! I almost forgot!" Yolie screamed pulling out a plastic mask that covered about half the face. "You have to wear this. This is a masquerade ball." She said extending the mask out to Tk with a huge smile. Tk just groaned and put the mask on.

* * *

Tk walked into the main ballroom, the sight was astounding at the least. The room was pretty dark with some strobe lights and spotlights in various places. And there were people all over the place, he couldn't recognize anyone though, they were all wearing masks. 

Tk started to walk around, the booming music making him irritable. After a few minutes of walking around Tk saw a wooden cart. A wooden _noodle_ cart manned by non-other then David.

Finally! Someone Tk recognized. He slowly made his way over to the cart.

"Hey, Davis!" Tk called out

"Wow, that was fast!" David said in confusion

"Wha-?"

"Indeed that was quite quick…" Ken said

Ken seemed to be helping David out. And by helping, that means standing near by with a fire extinguisher.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tk asked taking off his mask.

"OhhhHHhhhHHHooo!" David screamed as he dropped the deep fried noodles on his arm. "OoooowwwWWwowwww!!!"

"Oh, my, Tk? Is that you?" Ken asked out of disbelief, as he started to help David off the ground and clean the burning hot noodles off him. "You looked just like Willis."

"Yeah, like…exactly like Willis, you guys are even wearing the tux and mask." Davis said, standing to his feet. "He was just here, but went to go to the bathroom while Kari went off with some friend. Then you showed up like…2 seconds after."

"Quiet ironic, what are you doing here anyways. You said you weren't coming."

"I didn't think I was coming either…" Tk said, with some distain in his voice. He then put his mask back on. "So, how the business going" he asked with a chuckle.

"Awesome! We're getting loads of customers!" Davis Exclaimed making a new bowl of noodles.

"Cool-" Tk started to say, but was cut off by a touch on the shoulder and a bright smiling face behind him. Tk spun around to find a petite brunette wearing a mask the cover the face from the nose to the brow. Tk knew automatically who it was. Kari.

"Hey Willis, common! Lets dance!" Kari exclaimed, grabbing Tk's arm and dragging him to the dance square. Kari, like Davis and Ken, had mistaken Tk for Willis.

* * *

Tk, under the alias of Willis, was dragged to dance, and was now sitting in a chair next to Kari. The strobes, the lights, and the booming music, was hardly calming. Kari once again, had a concerned look on her face. There was an awkward silence. This silence seemed to always follow Tk. 

"Hey, Willis" Kari started to say

No reply. Tk had forgotten, he was Willis right now.

"Willis" She said again

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Tk replied, snapping out of his thought process.

"What do…What do you think about…Tk? I mean, do you think he…likes me?"

"…"

Tk was in shock. _What kind of question is that?!_ How was he supposed to answer?

"Well…" Tk started to say. "…"

He realized that he had to make a major choice. Tell the truth and make himself happy. Or lie and make 2 people happy. Two choices. The selfishness, to be or not, it was a trivial question. Tk knew what he had to do. No matter how painful.

"I think…I…I don't think he likes you…" Tk stood up and started to run. Holding back the pain, he ran through the door. He stopped in the street. _I'm so stupid, why? WHY!? Am I really cursed? Dammit, Dammit!_

* * *

"Willis?" 

Tk spun around to see Kari with her mask off. She was about right behind him. She looked kind of hurt. But she asked again. "W-What did you just say…back there…?"

"I-I said…I…I don't think he likes you…" Tk said in a low murmur. Without even knowing what he was doing, he reached up and took off his mask. It was lke it wasn't even him. And for the first time in a long time, Tk did something irrational, something he hadn't done in such a long time, something that he didn't think twice about. And he spoke without realization. "But I know…he loves you…"

"T-T-Tk?!" Kari gasped

There was a silence. And then, a drop of water, followed by another and another. Until a heavy rain had started. Tk looked up to the sky to feel the once familiar cold water, along with the warm tears flowing from his eyes.

"Hikari-chan…" Tk began. He slowly turning around "I-I don't know why the sky cries. Or why these tears are so cold… However, I don't hate it. I think its pretty, soothing even. So please don't hate me either. I'm sorry…"

Kari closed her eyes. Let the rain seep in. But what she saw was not blackness, it was something blue. Yes, blue, two blue orbs. And slowly she saw yellow flashes, golden hair, and piece-by-piece a face formed. A face she was all too familiar with. A face that she knew better then her own. The face…it was…

"Tk!" Kari screamed, bursting into tears, embracing him. "I don't hate, I never could. And I-…I love you too"

Tk, still in an embrace looked up to see Willis, the real Willis, leaning on a post under the patio. "Willis…" Tk whispered to himself. Kari Turned around.

"Don't worry about!" Willis called out "I thought as much, and I'm glad! Theirs no one else who deserves Kari more then you, Takeru." Willis yelled from across the street "And besides, I'm leaving back to America tomorrow, I dunno if Kari told you or not. But it's about time for the 'Last Dance'…heh…have fun. Ja Ne" And with that Willis walked back into the auditorium, waving his hand and giving one last smile.

Tk and Kari looked at each other and while they may never know why the sky cries, it still does…nonetheless. But they shared the 'Last Dance' with each other. Their, all alone, just the two of them, under the sky's tears…

* * *

YAY! It's done! I hope all of you enjoyed it. And once again, I'm sorry this took so long. 


End file.
